doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tardis1963
I'm Back + Admin Hi, I thought I'd just let you know I've returned to the Wiki, sorry I was gone, my comp didn't like the new layout! Oh also, I was wandering, do you think you could make me an admin? TARDIS2010 09:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I completely understand, thanks for replying! Hope you had a great Xmas, and a Happy New Year! TARDIS2010 08:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ...is a dead Dalek Hello Tardis 1963, Got The Only Good Dalek fixed, thanks. Glad to see you're back, I was getting worried about you, thought you might have been sucked into the Void or something! Have a Happy New Year! RAIDERCLEM 03:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page problems How come when ever I edit the main page, the 'Recently Added Items' box, starts to brake up? (i.e. Brake up with the 3 collums to one) >.< & When u edit it, it seems just fine. Also, How do u make a 'Talk Archive'? *Peace* Yeepsi 16:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I tried your way of editing the Main PAge, & still no luck >.< *Peace* Yeepsi 19:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) New category ideas Y'know, we have audio readings of novel's, & we also have soundtracks from actual episodes made on the original broadcast for example, The Daleks' Master Plan, and The Mind of Evil...... So, my idea is a category for the soundtracks of episodes, say Soundtrack CDs, u agree, yes, no? *Peace* Yeepsi 17:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) More ideas: *BF 'Lost Stories', unless there already is, & I'm just not searching hard enough *Short Trips CDs *New Series Adventures CDs (see 1st bullet point) I look forward to, ur wisedom (advice), my Fearless Leader (<- Raider's nickname for you). *Peace* Yeepsi 18:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh, knowing humor may be different in different countries, just wanted to be sure you realize that calling someone "Fearless Leader" in the US is a humorous term not implying anything negative or any simiarity to the character from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show... RAIDERCLEM 19:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad, you agree, with most of my suggestions. One thing on the agenda, springs to mind, there's no NS CDs, (novel readings, say for example, The Resurrection Casket) so it looks like I have to make all the NS CD Novel readings! >.< *Peace* Yeepsi 16:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I might as well do it. Atleast there's another project to go on the Project page. *Peace* Yeepsi 09:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) List of Target books - wrong order! I can't help but notice tht the Target list, is completely mixed up. For example, Exciting Adventure is listed as No. 1, but, on Official List of Who novelisations it's listed as Doctor Who and the Daleks, and it's No. 16. My question is, Why is our list so mixed up? *Peace* Yeepsi 13:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, tht makes sense... Also, morning (I think), over there. It's 20 to 10 PM, over here. *Peace* Yeepsi 21:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of lists..... While, I was on my way to make a Bernice Summerfield list of audos, I came across, something, tht stuck me as odd, Why are most of BS's audios, have prefixed on the pages, "Bernice Summerfield: title here "? *Peace* Yeepsi 17:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, on the subject on Talk Archive, do I need to create it? Or simply, move my current talk page, then move the current (i.e. '11) talks to my new talk page? *Peace* Yeepsi 18:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeti back attack! Hi Tardis 1963, Yeepsi & I have been having problems getting a link to show an image. Please read the "Lost Stories" section on his Talk page and the "Teamwork" section on mine for the details. LMK what I need to do to fix this and I'll take care of it. Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 18:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) can you upload the making of and outtakes of survival ive been asking many user for it im really desprit to see the outtake and cat-flap but youtube dont have them and i cant find a site who does if you cant do you know a user who has survival and can upload those features Hi Hello, I'm back and it's about time! I used to edit the comic strip pages. But for one reason or another, I lost interest in the wiki. Sorry! Anyway, I'm back and I have done several edits on the Main DWM page. I hope that's okay. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi! Thanks, Hartnellfan2 Talk Archive Hello, I'm glad to say, my Talk Archive, is up & running (after several mintues, of not working right!). *Peace* Yeepsi 10:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeti & Specials Link on Yeti Attack! lookin' good-Thanks! I also did the 'Specials' like you have the 'Special Editions'. I think that's the way you want them, right? RAIDERCLEM 12:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That Abominable Yeti back leaflet link is acting up again, but I think I've figured out the problem - it's the "!" in the image title. If you could remove that the problem should be fixed. RAIDERCLEM 00:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Items released in 19__ Hello, I hope you have some time to come & check out the Items released in so & so pages. I've added all the items for '64-'79, (<-- Sounds a bit like a Beatles compilation album :3) baring, '71, when there, is no Items released wat so ever... *Peace* Yeepsi 14:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Same here, like with books, I would list the edition (if only one), then the info box. I would've updated some of the 80s, but my internet keep crashing. :P Also, it's nearly mid-night! (Over here) *Peace* Yeepsi 23:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm not Active Hi, fearless leader! I'm sorry I've not active latley, but I've been trying to adopt another wiki, and tidy it up, once I've adopted it I should be back over here again! Hope that's ok, TARDIS2010 18:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I should be more active over here soon though, as my adoption SHOULD be accepted any day now (hopfully) Then I'll be back full time, working on news + toys! TARDIS2010 09:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Language Hi leader! I thought I'd just let you know, The18thdoctor swore on my page, but just the 1st word then ****, I think he just got a bit angry, but I thought I'd better tell you:) Thanks *T-Man* TARDIS2010 18:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, I just thought I'd better let you know, cause of all the author pages idea + that language isn't sutible for the wiki, if you know what I mean:) *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Glitch in Image Uploader As you've noticed, I've been creating pages for Target Novelisations. I've had due stop for the moment due to a problem: when I try to upload an image (like, say, the cover of a novelisation), the program runs, but the actual image doesn't appear. Take, for example, the page for the Robot novelisation. As you are the owner of the site, I thought you would be the best to contact about this. If I'm wrong, please direct me to the correct person. Please respond soon - I've almost finished writing articles for the whole series. The18thdoctor 15:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I clicked the Robot link to make sure it worked, and wouldn't you know it, the covers were there. Sorry to bother you. The18thdoctor 15:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) BBC CDs Been checking out the BBC CD template-I like! Did you leave out Hornet's Nest, Demon Quest & ''the Doctor Who at the BBC'' CDs for a reason? I was about to add them and then thought maybe you didn't want them there. RAIDERCLEM 10:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. RAIDERCLEM 11:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cuts Hi TARDIS 1963, Thank you for your message of January 2, 2011 regarding my edits. I have noted your reasons for having to revert many of them, and will bear these in mind for any future edits. --Freddie R. Aldous 22:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Cascading pages OK, I can't figure something out. I created a "cascading" page for the graphic novels like you did for the DVDs and DWMs. All the sections are there, but they don't show up unless you click on the top section, and then the next, and the next and so on. In other words, you can't click on the last section unless you go through all the others. What am I missing here? RAIDERCLEM 03:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I got it fixed. There is one thing I'm not sure about and I'd like to know what you think. I've made pages for Marvel UK comic books, graphic novels & magazines that are not Doctor Who releases but that contain Doctor Who ''comic strips, such as ''Death's Head, Star-Lord & The Incredible Hulk Presents. The Incredible Hulk Presents contains first prints (some, but not all have been reprinted in Doctor Who Classic Comics), and Death's Head #8 contains a Seventh Doctor story that has never been printed anywhere else. My immediate question: There are 2 Death's Head graphic novels that include Doctor Who reprints. Should these be included on the cascade Graphic Novels page? RAIDERCLEM 10:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Since all the comic books and graphic novels in question were published by Marvel, I added them to the end of their respective Marvel sections rather than creating new sections. RAIDERCLEM 21:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi, T-63, just a heads up, u might want to keep an eye on the 'Candidates for deletion' special page, I'm going around, turning this wiki upside down, trying to find usless pages. So keep an active 'delete' (Gawd, I sound like a Cyberman!) finger ready. *Peace* Yeepsi 13:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I did add the delete template, the only thing tht was there, after I saved the page was the Candidates for deletion, cateogry, perhaps only, the template works on actual pages, just not redirects. *Peace* Yeepsi 12:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Book Reviews Hello, T-'63, when u get a spair minute I hope, u could have a look at my Book Reviews, & give me, ur opinion. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, some pages, like Heart of TARDIS, don't get much views, compared to User pages. Like mine, which got over 1,050, last time I checked & your's, which is nearly at 1,300. (On a related note, ur talk has got 70 more views, than ur actual User page.) *Peace* Yeepsi 11:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, keep an eye out, by the time u've read this message I might have done, my Review for Doctor Who and the Ice Warriors. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) CD images I've been playin' around a bit with a couple of the CD tin images. See if you like the results. RAIDERCLEM 23:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC)